


Defense Mechanism

by Sangerin



Category: Hill Street Blues
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy hides behind her sunglasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defense Mechanism

She hides behind her sunglasses, a trick she learnt from Renko and Bobby Hill. They hide behind their glasses when their concern for each other starts to show.

Lucy hides behind her sunglasses when the loneliness gets too much, when the pressure of being a woman on the Force and having to be twice as good as the men overwhelms her. She hides behind her glasses when she sympathises too much with some crazy junkie hooker. She hides behind her glasses when she needs to laugh at the never-ending pissing contests around her.

She hides when Kate MacBride comes out.


End file.
